


Into The Unknown

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Facebook: Draco's Den, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Many would say that the life of Lucius Malfoy unraveled after the battle at the Department of Mysteries.Lucius would say, that it was the day he met Sirius Black. He often wondered just how damned he was for loving this man more than he ever loved anyone else.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Draco's Den: Roll-A-Drabble! My prompt was the Disney song "Into the unknown" from Frozen 2! After HOURS of listening to this song, this is what I came up with, and I'm very happy with it.
> 
> **Sirius dies, I'm so sorry, but I had to.**

Many would say that the life of Lucius Malfoy unraveled after the battle at the Department of Mysteries.

Lucius would say, that it was the day he met Sirius Black. 

* * *

**1975**

  
His engagement party was a complete bore, and he longed for some interesting company. Narcissa was every bit the Pureblood wife his father had wanted, despite Lucius’s tastes. They got along well enough, and over time he was certain they could form a true relationship; have the child that was expected of him. He was only twenty-one after all, his entire life felt planned out already and he was beginning to feel suffocated.  
  
Stepping out into the summer air felt welcoming, the warm breeze gliding across his face like a comforting hand. Craning his head from side to side he tried to count how many hours he needed to endure these people. This party was not meant for him and Narcissa, it was meant to announce their union to the world. Two infamous families finally joining together.

The patio door swung open and nearly slammed shut as the intruder braced his hands on the balcony, hanging his head low and taking deep breaths. After he calmed himself he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of something, lit it, and inhaled deeply.  
  
Lucius had never met a more beautiful human being. He stepped forward without even realizing.

“Mind if I...?”

He looked up with the same bored expression that Lucius had just moments ago. His wavy black hair hung wildly at his shoulders. His crisp white shirt was unbuttoned at the neck and the sleeves were rolled up.

He looked at Lucius for a moment before he pulled out the pack and handed it to him. Lucius waited as he leaned in close and lit it with his fancy contraption. Taking a long drag he let the smoke out slowly, enjoying the burn it left.

“Didn’t peg you for liking Muggle cigarettes.”

“Everyone has their secrets.” Lucius replied. He had no idea what a cigarette really was, but he didn’t want to appear foolish. This man was the definition of rebellion and Lucius couldn’t stop staring. “I’m Lucius Malfoy.”  
  
The man nodded. “I know.” He look a long look at Lucius, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and holding it between two fingers. “Can’t decide if you’re mad or brilliant. Marrying into this family is insane... at least you picked the second best Black sister.”

Lucius chuckled. “And who is the first?”

“Andie.” He answered immediately. “But no one talks about her anymore. Just like they won’t talk about me.”

Lucius walked over slowly and stood right in front of him. “And why wouldn’t they talk about you?” He whispered. He ached to touch him, it was taking all of his restraint to hold back.

The man smiled at him. “You have no idea who I am, do you? Well, I suppose they’re already trying to hide my existence. Took longer than I thought, really. I’ll have to step up my game. I’m Sirius.”

Lucius’s face remained passive, but inside he was shocked. He knew the name Sirius Black, he was six years his junior. Narcissa talked of him on occasion, his parents thought him a disgrace to their name. Despite now knowing who he was, he didn’t back away.

“Well, I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you.” Lucius purred.

Sirius gave him a slow grin. Lucius liked the shape of his lips as he smiled.

“I’m sure of it.”

* * *

**1978**

  
Three long years had passed. Try as he may, Lucius could not get Sirius out of his mind. This silly fantasy that had plagued him since that night on the terrace stayed with him all this time.

Narcissa had wanted to shop, and wanted to drag Lucius along. So he spent the trip brooding in Diagon Alley, until he saw _him._ He was gallivanting around with his idiot friends, Severus had told him all about them. He’d found a good friend in Severus Snape, despite his age Severus was very intelligent and skillful. They were both well on their way to being among the Dark Lord’s most trusted.

Sirius was taller, his hair longer, his smile brighter. Lucius had heard what happened to him from Narcissa, he always listened closely when she went on about family gossip, hoping to hear what had become of him. He never saw him at family functions, even before he was blasted from the tapestry. He always looked.

Lucius had planned to keep to himself, he had no intentions to talk to Sirius while he was around his ridiculous-

A hand grazed the small of his back, slowly tracing its way around his body. Lucius turned and was met with stormy grey eyes.

“Remember me?”

Sirius’s voice was enticing and full of seduction. The playful smile on his lips pulled Lucius right to him. He dared to be bold and placed his own hand on Sirius’s hip.

“I do.” 

* * *

**1979**

  
“You can afford better than this Sirius.” Lucius grumbled as he attempted to find a comfortable spot on the bed. Sirius’s apartment wasn’t shabby by any means, but it was no Malfoy Manor.

“I don’t need better than this.” He said softly as he traced the lines on Lucius’s chest. Sirius was always cuddly after sex. “I damn near live at James and Lily’s anyway.”

“How kind of you to make time for me, then.” Lucius drawled.

Sirius climbed on top of him and grinned. “I’ll always make time for you. The question is, will you be able to make time for me?”

Sirius licked his nipple, making him shutter.

“As often as I can.”

He dreaded the day this came to an end. The dark mark on his arm was never brought up, just like how Sirius’s position as an Auror was never brought up. They couldn’t have been more opposite. Lucius knew the day would come where their wands would be pointed at each other, it was inevitable.

“Your wife wants a child, I hear she’s getting impatient.”

Lucius rolled his eyes. “Andromeda needs to keep her mouth shut.”

Sirius chuckled. “Cissa likes gossip. You knew this before you married her.”

“And I also know that continuing to see her sister is reckless. Bellatrix is far from stupid, she will catch on.”

“I think she would say the same of you and I.” Sirius said to him.

“We have an understanding.” Lucius said vaguely.

“That she covers for you and you cover for her?” Sirius drawled, his tone bored. “Give her a child, Lucius. It’s all she wants.”

Lucius traced his lovers jaw line with his finger tips, enjoying the stubble that had grown in. He didn’t like discussing his marriage with Sirius. He wondered just how damned he was for loving this man more than he ever loved anyone else. He didn’t want to admit that he needed Sirius’s permission, but they both knew he wanted it.

* * *

**1981**

  
“Tell me you didn’t fucking know!”

“I had no idea! I swear it!” Lucius watched helpless as Sirius paced around. “I swear it, Sirius. On my sons life, I didn’t know.”

“I shouldn’t have trusted you!” He roared. “James and Lily are d- they’re de-“

Lucius’s heart broke. “I know.”

“I shouldn’t have trusted you.” He snarled. “You have your life and your perfect family and what am I? Your side fuck that you meet once a month?! The wand might not have been in your hand, Lucius... but you did this. I should have been with them, not you!”

“You mean more to me than that and you know it!” Lucius snapped. “That’s not fair, Sirius.”

Sirius pushed passed him and transformed into his animagus, running off into the night.

* * *

He couldn’t breathe. No, it wasn’t true, it couldn’t... the paper had gotten it wrong.

_**SIRIUS BLACK SENTENCED FOR MURDER** _

Lucius knew it wasn’t him, they’d been together the night it happened, Sirius had just left when he got the news. If he came forward, everyone would know. His reputation would be ruined... but Sirius would be free. His name had power. He could go to the Ministry right now and get Sirius out of Azkaban...

Lucius laid in bed night after night, wondering just how damned he was that he never tried...

* * *

**1995**

  
Spells were flying everywhere. He could hear the insane cackle of Bellatrix in the background somewhere as she dueled. His only job was to get the prophecy and go, the rest of them be damned. The Potter boy was all that stood between him and that globe.

“Get away from my godson.”

Sirius struck before he even knew what was happening, his cheek throbbing in pain. The prophecy now shattered on the stone floor, but Lucius could care less in that moment. He whipped around in shock at seeing Sirius again. The rage he saw in his eyes could have made him weep.

Lucius scrambled away to a hidden corner, watching as Sirius dueled his fellow Death Eaters. He wanted to speak to him, to drag him aside and kiss him, run away with him even. He wanted to make things right with him. If he was just given one chance...

Bellatrix's spell hit Sirius, propelling him backwards...

Lucius’s mouth hung open in shock as he watched Sirius fall through the veil. He seemed just as surprised as Lucius. Sirius looked at him for one final moment with sad, lonely eyes before his body drifted away.

* * *

**1998**

  
The war was over. His family was safe. Lucius breathed a sigh of relief for the first time in many years.

His affairs were all in order, and his letters written to his wife and son. He wished them both happiness and never ending love. He thanked Narcissa for her loyalty, even though he could never give her the same devotion. He apologized to Draco, for never being the father he needed, and begged him to understand.

For the first time in his life, his conscience was clear. Lucius stepped through the veil, what he would find, he didn’t know. He just hoped that one day, he would find Sirius again.


End file.
